Akira Wolf in Yu-Gi-Oh?
by IDrawingWriter
Summary: Some of you might know my OC Akira Wolf, who had to endure one or two of my FFs and was either happy or unhappy with Bakura. But what would her role be in Yu-Gi-Oh? Would she be an ally of Yugi and his friends, or someone who follows Bakura and lets himself be drawn into the darkness? You will only find the answer here.
1. First encounter

Some of you might know my OC Akira Wolf, who had to endure one or two of my FFs and was either happy or unhappy with Bakura. But what would her role be in Yu-Gi-Oh? Would she be an ally of Yugi and his friends, or would she be an ally of Bakura who would follow him and let herself be drawn into the darkness?

You will only find the answer here ^^

So enough of the preface - have fun with the "little" story ^^

Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Yu-Gi-Oh! DM goes to Kazuki Takashi, as well as the characters who appear in this story.

Akira Wolf is my OC and only a guest in the show.

The young girl could hardly believe it when she stepped through the glass sliding door of Domino City Airport with her trunk and looked into the distance smiling. Finally she was here in Domino - it was incredible that she had managed to convince her parents that at the age of 15 she was long enough to travel alone for a long and long journey. However, her parents only gave each other beaten if she would finance the trip herself and the red-blond one had managed to do so, to everyone's surprise, had booked the next plane and was now standing on her own two feet here in this big city.

Smiling, she pulled her big black and heavy suitcase behind her, made her way to a taxi to take her to her hotel. It had not been a demanding hotel, enough to sleep and leave their things. The single room was quite small, but it didn't look like a degenerate room, had a simple single bed and had a small window from which the red blonde had a nice view of the colourful hustle and bustle on the streets. She took a sigh of relief and let herself fall onto the small, surprisingly soft and comfortable bed, closed her eyes for a moment as the journey had been quite strenuous.

Ten hours of flight from Germany to Japan were not easy to cope with when you didn't fly or travel often. For a short moment she closed her blue-green soul mirrors, her long hair resting on the bed, but then a few minutes later she got up again. She would be able to sleep more than enough tonight, but now it was 9:00 a. m. in Domino and she had slept on the plane long enough - it was time to explore the city. She only had two weeks to do it.

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her suitcase and picked up a few clothes for the warm season. A short brown trousers with matching belt, and a black T-shirt in blue and white to represent a butterfly in an abstract way, and in addition to that they put on their only white shoes with black stripes on one side each. She then left her room with a strange palpitations and decided to explore the city centre in front of the small mirror, directly in front of the entrance of her room, then combing her hair again for a moment, checking her appearance.

Soon she arrived at a large square in the middle of which stood a small complex with a large clock in the middle, around which there were more than enough benches to rest. But the young girl didn't want to think about the latter, she still had to see so much - how could you think about resting for a second? Ninefatly she looked at the individual shops and coffees that were close to the square, then moved on as her gaze fell on something hanging on the wall of a café. A poster with the eyes of Horus, which was also eye-catching because of the plain purple background. Above the imposing eye a headline was written, while below one could read a kind of description. With her eyes a little bit wider, she looked at the poster and read in her mind what was written in Cana.

She read out "Ancient Egyptian Exhibition" a little quietly, then moved her mouth corners far up and was now more than sure where she would go next. To the Domino City Museum. As soon as she had made this decision, she was on her way, caught the subway that was supposed to take her there and stood in front of the impressive building in western, Roman style.

The entrance in the form of the large double door was right in front of her, but had to climb a few steps to get into the museum, had her gaze wandering around the side of the building and looked at the large columns, four of each side, then entered the museum and paid the entrance fee. It was really amazing what there was not only the large entrance hall with exhibits from all over the world, but also the size of some of the exhibits had been more than impressive.

Apart from her, there were other visitors to the museum, including school classes who were excitedly inquiring about one room after another, which Akira did with a similar enthusiasm, but did not neglect her decency. The corridors were large, like the rooms, but everything was still manageable and she was able to take a tour around them in peace and quiet, but then stayed longer in the penultimate room, because it was mainly interested in them. With her eyes wide open, she looked at the old witnesses of world history, let her gaze stick to a picture that showed a book. The picture itself had also been quite old, the signs on the yellow papyrus hardly readable but it was written in a writing which she could not read anyway.

Hieroglyphs could decipher them quite well in the meantime but not this old scripture of the priests. She was so immersed in the individual exhibits that she did not even notice that someone was approaching her and she smiled slightly, until she spoke to her.

"Hello"

The young girl looked at the person standing next to her with a slight dismay, looking at her with interest, as his appearance was not exactly everyday. It was a boy with white long hair, who stood slightly apart from the sides and the pony seemed to be styled elaborately, as the tips were jagged. His skin was also pale and his brown clear eyes were easily visible from the main white.

"H-Hello," she gave it back just barely, then turned a little embarrassed away from the boy. She didn't like to talk to others, especially not to strangers, and being addressed simply didn't happen to her too often, so that she would have been prepared for this situation.

Still smiling, the boy bent over something to be able to look sideways into her eyes, then reached out a hand to her. "I'm Ryou Tozou," he introduced himself to her,"And who are you?"

"I-I?" she stammered, noticed how red she became, because the boy wouldn't stop smiling at her... he had such a sweet smile. "I-I'm called, my name... uh," while she kept trying to finish a reasonable sentence, the white-haired man leaned his head slightly to the right. "A-akira. Akira Wolf ", she finally finally brought it out, shook the boy's hand, and she got warm again.

"Wolf?", he giggled softly,"A strange name"

"I - I'm from Germany," she said quietly, playing with her long red-blond hair,"M-my mother, she likes Japan very much and that's why she gave me this name"

"From Germany?" he repeated with visibly bigger eyes,"That's a long way off."

J-yes, she kept playing with her hair and tried to change the subject quickly. "I - the museum is really beautiful"

"Thank you," he gave her back with slightly raised corners of her mouth,"I'm sure my father will be pleased."

"Y-your father? Is your father the owner?"

The boy nodded silently to the question, was now afraid that she too would find it boring and was preparing herself for everything - but not for what came up.

How cool, then you can see all the new exhibits before the actual release,"enthused the young girl. Her eyes were beaming, and the white haired man first gulped at the neck, swallowing it for a moment.

"Oh, uh, do you think so?"

"Yes!" she cried out and forgot her shyness for a moment. "It's so great - I honestly envy you..."

"Ryou, my name is Ryou"

"Oh, right -you."

He laughed quietly. "You're kind of weird. Otherwise, the other one is rather boring."

But I am not a different person, but Akira,"she replied with a smile," Then I am strange - who cares?

Ryou didn't know why, but this girl had something about her, felt an inner warmth and inevitably had to smile. He saw her for the first time and yet he felt very comfortable with her, had the feeling that he had known her all his life. "Somewhere all people are a little strange, aren't they?"

She nodded. "True again, everyone has their own quirks"

Suddenly, Ryou felt a terrible pain in his chest, grasping at it, which immediately alerted Akira.

"You? What is- what do you have?"

"I - nothing at all," he replied to her in pain, biting her teeth in her mouth for a moment. It's just a small fainting spell... please excuse me for a moment "He left the young girl, who looked sadly after him again. Maybe she had said too much... maybe she should follow him... As soon as she had decided to do this in her thoughts she put it into action, walked along the corridor that Ryou had also taken, then heard his voice from a distance but also only his voice...

"Why don't you just leave me alone," whispered the whitehead, looking down at himself. "She's nice, and I'm not gonna let you tell me everything, understand?"!"

The white haired man was so absorbed in the conversation, apparently with himself, that he only noticed Akira after she had called him by his name.

"You?"

Immediately the boy scared hastily up high, turned to the young girl without closing his shirt, after which the gaze of the red-blond fell immediately on the trailer.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?" He looked down at himself. /Oh, damn it/ "Uh, th-that's-you know... that's just a follower my dad once brought back from a trip and"

The Millennium Ring,"Akira said quietly, but loud enough that the boy could hear it and immediately looked at it with surprise.

"How? But - how do you know?"

As if she had been caught in a serious theft, she turned her head away from the boy a little bit, didn't know what to say but decided to tell him. "I - I got that from a book."

"What book?"

From my father's book, that he was given a trip by his grandfather,"she told me, then took the boy out of the blue and pulled him to the glass cabinet where the picture of the book was on display. "From the book, here"

With his eyes a little bit wider, Ryou looked at the picture more closely, was terrified inside and didn't know what to say to it. This book? But that couldn't have been possible.

"Wait, your father has the Millennium Book?The white haired man now exclaimed more than surprised, grabbing the red-blond on his shoulders. "That's incredible! This ominous book has been talked about for thousands of years!"

"Millennium Book," repeated Akira quietly,"So that's what it says."

Immediately Ryou nodded at the young girl's statement. "Yeah, that's right - so it's your father, huh? Do you realize this is an incredible find? With this book you can find out more about the Ring here and uncover one or two secrets:"He was now completely beside himself with the urge to do research, until he quickly calmed down with Akira's next words.

"N-not really," she answered quietly, bit herself briefly on the lower lip. "Well, not anymore..."

What she just said, he couldn't quite grasp what she was saying, looked at his opponent immediately afterwards with bigger brown eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"W-while it was stolen from us, the book I mean when the thief was found and was to be stolen, they found nothing. Except for his burned hiding place, like his body in the midst of the rubble "

Suddenly Ryou became paler than he already was. "S-should that mean it's burned?"

"I can't tell you that much, but I'm afraid so... sorry."

Sighing, the white haired man then let the young girl go, grasping your head. "This is really bad and annoying."

"I'm sorry I started this," she whispered softly, lowered her head and wished she hadn't even started reading the book at that moment. She just talked too much and that was one of the things she hated about herself...

Following the testimony of the Red-blondes, he shook his head and then put his hands back on the shoulders of the young girl who looked at him with his slightly shiny eyes. "It's not your fault, Akira. But it's cool that you recognized the ring right away."

"Well, you don't forget something like that," she said quietly and looked at the ring on his chest. It was a jewelry with a thick ring on the outside, to which five pointed cones were attached and in the middle a triangle with the eye of Horus in the middle was to be seen. "He looks really strong - I was fascinated by the picture of the ring in the book, but seeing him like this is just impressive"

"Yeah, he's great, but."

"But what the hell?

So Ryou quickly realized that he was about to tell too much - especially about the ring, and quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, nothing. Have you ever been to Domino Park?"

She could only shake her head on that question. "No, I just got here today"

"I see, shall we go to the park then? The weather is so nice, and hanging around the museum is boring.

"Yes, you're right. Well, let's go, then."

Hardly said they stepped out of the museum, chatting with each other on the way to the park and amusing each other, while Ryou was now tormenting a thought. He hoped that she wouldn't find out in the short time she was here in Domino... he hoped very much...


	2. Possessed

The days went by and Akira and Ryou became good friends during that time, were almost inseparable and did almost everything together. But the more days passed, the sadder the white haired man became. Because Akira would soon have to fly back to Germany again... it was late afternoon when they sat together on a bench and ate the ice cream they had bought earlier in an ice cream parlour. The red blonde had picked up a ball of yoghurt ice cream and woodruff, while Ryou had picked out a chocolate ball and one with cherry.

It's a real pity that you have to fly again soon, Akira,"the boy remarked quietly, licking something away from the bullet, whereupon the young girl lowered her head slightly sadly and held the ice-cream cone firmly with both hands.

"I know, but if it works out, maybe next year I'll come back and do it as a high school student."

"Really?Ryou shouted out in surprise immediately afterwards, almost dropping his ice cream. "That would be really cool, Aki!"

"Do you think so?", the red blonde poked her hand and the white hair could only nod.

"Yeah, sure - hey, that would be so awesome if you came back next year. Maybe they'll even be at the same school!"

She nodded with a smile after the enthusiastic statement of her new friend and continued to hold her ice cream in her hands. "Yes, maybe"

Ryou would be really very happy if this would work out, if he would see Akira again next year, because he had grown fond of her within the few days. Never before had he met a girl with whom he could talk about ancient Egypt, about games, books - there was almost no topic in which they could not communicate with each other.

"Okay, what are we going to do today?", the boy asked his opposite number with a smile, and the young girl only shrugged her shoulders briefly.

"Don't know, do you have an idea?"

He, too, shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, to be honest."

"Say you like to play Monster World, don't you? You told me that,"Akira asked her new boyfriend again, who nodded and smiled at her again. "Shall we play together?"

He shouted out "NO!" out of the blue with a clearly panicky voice, raising his hands to eye level, then waving them around. "B-B-But NOT!"

A-but why not?", the red-blonde wanted to know, trying to suppress her tears, because she always reacted a little sensitively when someone raised her voice to her. "I thought you'd like to play that."

"I'm sorry, too, but I think it's better if I go now," he quietly gave her back, just wanted to get away from her when she called him back.

"Ryou, wait, I'm sorry, okay? I don't suggest that anymore, but please don't leave me here alone! I barely know my way around here! Please!"

Fighting internally with himself, he bit himself briefly on the lower lip when he had turned his back to her, briefly grasped at the neck and then turned again to the red-blond whose eyes glittered treacherously.

"I - all right, Akira, I won't leave you alone - promised"

She smiled. "Thank you, Ryou"

"It's all right," he said quietly, sitting down again and playing briefly with his fingers. "I - you know, lately something bad happens when I play this game with someone and I - I don't want to risk putting you in danger too!"

The young girl could not really make sense of the statement of the white haired man, tilted her head a bit to the right, looking at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Becoming aware of what he had just said, he waved quickly and panically with his hands, waving off his just made statement. "v-fuck it! I - that was just nonsense, forget it!"

Slowly Ryou Akira became creepy, didn't know how the red-blond would react to how she should answer. "I - but."

"I told you to forget it," he got louder and more panicked, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Please!"

"You, you frighten me," she said trembling, swallowing heavily and looking at him begging. "Let go of me, please. I'd rather go now.

Now you, too, looked at his girlfriend begging, was more than perplexed, left off the red-blond, grabbed his neck again and then turned his head away from her. "Sorry"

The young girl would love to leave now, but somehow she couldn't, had the feeling as if she wasn't supposed to leave now. "What's the matter with you, Ryou?"

Akira, I - should we go for a walk?", he suggested, hoping that she would agree to this now, was more than relieved when the young girl nodded.

"Okay..."

They walked along the park for a while, slowly it became dark and the two of them decided to leave the park, then the lanterns lit up the streets, and they barely spoke when Akira broke the silence.

"I know I should forget, but what exactly did you mean by that? I mean, you don't want to put me in danger?"

It was hard to sigh that she proved to be quite stubborn in this respect, he looked briefly forward, then back at her. "Akira, I really don't want to talk about it, please understand me."

But Akira shook her head and narrowed her blue-green eyes. "I can't, Ryou. I can't understand why a game should be dangerous,"she said quietly, lowering her head and turning her gaze away from him. "I-I must have been wrong about you... better I leave now."

"What? No, please stay here!"he called and looked at her begging as the red blonde was about to turn her back on him. No, he couldn't just let her go... he had to tell her! All right, I'll tell you - I'll tell you,"he suddenly broke off in his words, grabbed his head, the ring lit up easily, as Akira could see, got increasingly scared and was now more than perplexed as to what she was supposed to do.

"Ryou, what is it?" she asked in panic, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You?"!"

"Well, what do you two handsome girls do so alone?" asked an unknown deep voice from the shadows, then stepped into the light of the lantern and was not alone. There were three more guys who made a dangerous impression, with the cunning stuff that was mostly black. One of them came forward with long purple hair and a part of the pony hiding his face. "Hey, kid, is your friend in pain? Shall we help you?"

Akira's heart beat faster, could hardly bring her to rest, noticed how she became more and more restless and didn't know what to do. "I' ll, no, it's okay."

"Oh, come on, baby girl," he came closer to her, grinned,"We just want to help you, so come on, let's go get help together now.

N-no,"she looked to Ryou for help, but he still seemed to be in pain, holding his head. "P-please, I don't want any trouble."

"We're not, either, sweetheart," the boy replied to her, only a few centimeters away from her. "Just having a little fun with a cute little thing like you."

With her eyes now wider, she was frozen, could not resist when he just wanted to grab her, but then someone stood in between. A boy with white hair. Scared, she saw Akira immediately to the place where Ryou was, but he was no longer there, then looked over to the boy with the white hair again. /Ryou? /

"Sorry, boy, but the little girl is mine, so you better get lost before you end up sorry."

Unimpressed, the lila-haired man looked at his opponent with his dark eyes, then put his hands in his pocket and laughed disparagingly. "You better forgive yourself, kid and don't stand in our way or we'll get angry"

"Ryou", Akira now registered for the word of Akira, looking at the white haired one as she stood next to him, begging. "Please let us go - please, Ryou"

Immediately the boy turned to her, looked at her with his suddenly much colder brown eyes and his hair looked wilder than before. "Just shut up and don't mention the name of my host ", he said with a now deeper voice, touched the girl's chin and grinned at her disastrously. "And don't you dare run away from me."

Shaking, she saw the white haired man in the cold brown eyes, then let go of her and turned to the four before him. /Ryou, what's the matter with you... /, she thought worried, could hardly suppress her fear, soothe her furious heart and would have liked to run away, but something hindered her, couldn't move a millimetre.

"Well, you're still here, aren't you longing for death, mortals?"

While the other three walked back a few steps in intimidation, the one with the purple hair did not let himself be unsettled, grabbed the white hairy at the collar and pulled him closer to himself. You know, if the girl here hadn't called you Ryou, I would have thought you were a woman,"he said smiling, pulling the boy even closer to him so that he could feel his warm breath on his skin. "Too bad you're a guy - it's not gonna end well for you, boy"

The white haired man laughed mockingly, grabbed the assailant's hand, loosely freed himself from the grip, thereby consolidating his own, on which the lila haired man with a painfully distorted face was forced to the ground, and then looked angrily upwards as it happened. The now changed Ryou kicked the boy directly in the face with his knee, didn't leave it in one fell swoop, didn't stop when the boy was splashing blood and didn't stop when he stopped moving. Akira screamed in panic, but was still unable to move. "PLEASE STOP -RYOU!"

With a crazy smile, he looked straight at the other three when his first victim didn't even move a muscle. They tried to run away, but they couldn't escape the demon with the white hair. Only one was left and he also wanted to kill him when Akira interfered, hooked himself into his arm and tried to pull the white haired man away from the boy left over. "STOP IT!"

He shouted at her, hurled her away, then was more than angry that the other could escape him and decided to take it out on the red blond. "He got away because of you, baby girl! You'll pay for that!"

Akira was frozen again, looked at her boyfriend's blood-stained clothes, trembled and struggled with tears, then tried to move in front of him, but the white haired grabbed her by the back of her hair, dragged her back to herself, and the red-blond grasped at her grabbing hand, and this pulling pain only got worse. "Ouch, you're hurting me, stop it, Ryou!"

Stupid little girl,"he whispered in the dark, put his arm around her neck like a noose and breathed against her hair. Comparing me to this weak mortal should be punished...", he looked at the whimpering, trembling in his grasp, could not resist a diabolical smile. "Are you scared, baby girl?"

She didn't say anything about it, continued to tremble, noticing how the fear tied her throat, grabbed the boy's arm and once again didn't know what to do. "P-please let me go, please."

"Remember one thing, little girl," he breathed darkly into her, tightened his grip and pulled her to such an extent that she could hardly hold her feet to the ground. "You better not mess with me and try not to understand what's going on here. She could only hear the last sentence distorting, because in the middle of it she lost consciousness, now unconsciously hung in the boy's grip, who immediately drained it off and dropped it to the ground. Sleep tight, girl.


	3. A really bad mistake

Further days went by after that incident and Akira wondered if this was a dream or if it was really happening... she hoped very much that it had been a nightmare, but when she thought about it so much, the newspaper of the day before yesterday in which an article reported about three dead people. Even though she was uncomfortable, she tried to remember what had happened. They were harassed by four boys, then the ring of their boyfriend's neck suddenly lit up and all of a sudden he had become a completely different person - much colder and, above all, more brutal. He was attacked by him, but soon fainted and only returned to her hotel room.

She spoke to Ryou the next day, but he didn't want to know anything about the event... could it be? You kill three people and forget about it... it couldn't have been...

Suddenly her cell phone called up and she looked at the little bedside table of her bed and immediately after that on the name on the display. It was Ryou. The young girl was more than unsure if she would answer it or just ignore it, stared at the cell phone for a while and decided to ignore the ringing from one second to the next and go into the shower.

Meanwhile, the white-haired man sat at a loss on his bed, with his cell phone on his ear. She just didn't want to answer his call - that was his tenth attempt, but she just didn't want to talk to him... probably nothing to do with him anymore. Soon afterwards he gave it up with a heavy sigh, put the phone next to him on his bed, then looked down at himself with narrowed soul mirrors, to the golden ring around his neck.

"It's all your fault," he snarled at the item,"Why did you do that? Why did you kill those boys - what did they want from you?"!"

He seemed to be waiting for an answer, but the object did not seem to want to fulfil his expectation, after which he took the ring from his neck, held it with his right hand and stared at it with a furious gaze.

"ANSWER ME!"

Still, the ring didn't give anything back to it, so the boy threw the object onto his bed, left his room and went into the bathroom to take a warm shower. The warm water let him relax slowly, put his hands on the cold dark blue tides, lowered his head and looked down at his feet. His gaze now remained sadly on the ground.

Why can't you just leave me alone? /, he thought in silence, clenched his hands to his fists and pinched his brown eyes tightly together. /I like it and you ruin everything again - I hate you! /

/Maybe the little girl has enough of you already, which I wouldn't be surprised to see/, he heard in his head a dark deep voice, which he immediately recognized and immediately looked up with wider eyes. /Because crying like that about a woman is really pathetic, Hikari/

"Shut your mouth," the white-haired man replied to the voice in his head, beating against the tide. "What was that about the boys?"!"

/They've been buggin' me/

"And that's why you have to killed them?!"

Ryou didn't really expect an answer to this question, because he already knew it anyway. Sighing loudly, he got out of the shower, dried himself off and looked in the mirror. What he saw didn't particularly amaze him. The ring was hanging around his neck again... he already knew that.

Unfortunately, your silly little girlfriend helped one of these maggots escape from me/, said the dark voice casually, which seemed to come out of the ring. /Whatever - she's not going to get on our nerves anymore/

"You threatened her!"?"

Again there was silence, but it was interrupted by the ring immediately after.

/Now, in a way/

"And why?!", he pinched the ring, held him on a rope at his eye level again," She has done nothing to you and she is a very sweet girl!"

/That doesn't change the fact that I got on the nerves of the brat and didn't want to have these weak mortal near me anymore/

Ryou snorted angry. "And that's why you had to frighten her off like that?"!"

/Give it to yourself, Hikari, you're glad she's not near you anymore. You were afraid that I would hurt this weak girl or not? /

The white haired man would love to tear this object from his neck and throw it far away... but he couldn't do it. It was a gift from his father, and strange as it was. He was glad he could talk to someone - even if it was just a voice that came out of the ring.

If you've lost your tongue, Hikari? /, the dark voice giggled, and the boy quickly glanced angrily into the eye of the ring's horus again.

"Just shut up and I don't care what you think of her! I'll try to talk to her again, and don't you get involved again!"

The ring giggled again. /Oh, you threaten me? That's rare, Hikari. Does that brat mean that much to you? Well, then do what you want - she won't listen to you anyway and should be pretty scared of you now - after all, she hasn't even contacted you in the last few days/

Ryou tried to ignore the deep dark voice, sighed quietly and decided to go into the kitchen to make something small to eat. As soon as he stood in the kitchen with a knife, butter and bread, he heard the bell from his apartment a little later, saw the kitchen and wondered who would ring his doorbell. Mailman, courier, friend? He could then somehow rule out the latter - it was a long time ago that someone had visited him, apart from his friends whom he had met at his new school.

He hesitantly walked closer to the turquoise heavy door, stared forward and decided to leave the chain on the door, because he didn't know who it was at the door. Quickly the bolt with the chain pushed forward, he opened the heavy door, then looked at the guest with big eyes.

"Akira?"

"Hi, Ryou," the young girl greeted him and smiled slightly. "May I come in?"

For a moment the white haired man was still in a kind of stiffness, from which he was soon able to detach himself, shook his head briefly and took the chain off the door to be able to open it completely. "Sure, come on in."

Thank you In slow, timid steps, she entered her new boyfriend's apartment and looked into the hallway, where the wall was painted white with a hint of grey, which she found more pleasant than the usual white walls. In the hallway there were four more rooms in addition to the apartment door and it seemed to go straight into the living room, as she saw a kind of sofa or at least something to sit on, on the right at the corner.

Go into the living room, Aki, I'll be right behind you,"he said quietly and said straight on into the room, whereupon the red blonde nodded her head and sat down on the white sofa.

The living room was quite large, had one or two of the most comfortable rooms, such as a large TV, a system and on the floor were two of the latest consoles, each with a controller. The walls were held in turquoise, similar to the door, and to her right was a large panoramic window with a balcony door leading out into the open air and onto a large balcony.

The boy suddenly took her out of her exploration tour and saw something frightened to the smiling boy, but then nodded immediately afterwards, after which the white haired man returned to the kitchen.

Akira was still unsure if that was really Ryou... briefly looking to the left she saw him lying on the sofa. That millennium ring. She didn't know why, but to look at this object alone made her somehow afraid, slipped unconsciously some of this way and put her hands on her thighs. She got the feeling that the ring was staring at her... this ring... at that time it was lit before Ryou had changed... it could be that.

Here ", the boy took her out of her deep thoughts again, and she looked up at him once more, then followed the hand that put the cup on the small dark coffee table in front of her eyes, then sat down and shoved the ring aside with a sigh of annoyance. Now he had put it in the fridge and the stupid object just showed up anyway... why in the fridge?

Thanks,"said the young girl quietly, taking the cup with both hands, briefly blowing on the now slightly sloshing surface of the tea and gently drinking some of this. Even though it was summer, the warmth was good and I drank a sip. "It tastes really good"

"Thank you," he replied with a smile and grabbed his neck,"It's a mixture of dried bears and green tea," he started to say,"My father and I always drink it when he's at home."

"Is he on his way right now?"

In response to the question, Ryou nodded briefly. "Uh, yeah, he's back in Egypt on a dig."

"Uh-huh, she drank some of that tea again," Did he find the ring here, too?"

"Uh, well, he bought it at the market then. When my father saw the ring, he had a feeling as if this ring belonged to me and "brought it to me from Egypt about four years ago", he looked with his eyes a little bit narrowed to the ring next to him. /I wish he'd never brought this thing! /

Akira looked at the boy and saw that he didn't like to talk about this ring, but she had to know what happened that night. "Ryou can it be that the ring affects you, I don't know - negatively?"

Then he looked at the red-blond in shock and grinned slightly at the neck. "Where'd you get an idea like that? I mean, that's just an object - what's it supposed to affect me?"

Didn't you even feel like you were having a blackout, for example?"When asked, the whitehead shook his head. He had something like that, and he knew why, but he couldn't tell her..."Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure of it."

"And what about this murder of the three of them?", the red blonde clung to her feet and bent over a little bit. "What's that all about?"

"Man, you just dreamed it, Aki," he replied and grabbed his neck again,"I - so I don't know anything about any dead people.

Akira realized that it would not do any good to keep talking to the boy. He closed himself off from her, didn't want to know that the ring could control him, as unbelievable as it seemed... but she didn't believe in it either, somehow. The whole thing was also far too absurd. Nevertheless, she had a bad feeling about the ring and she saw in Ryous eyes that he had a similarly bad feeling... should she do it? Would he get mad... but what choice did she have?

"Hey, Ryou," he looked at her,"Uh, would you maybe have some water for me?"

At first, looking at her a little bit surprised, he nodded smiling and stood up from the sofa. "Sure, I'll get you some water, wait" he left the living room, left Akira alone for a moment and saw her change. Looking briefly at the ring, she grabbed it, immediately stuffed it in her pocket and hurriedly left the apartment. Her heart was racing as she ran away with the ring in her pocket and felt as if she could barely breathe. This ring had certainly been to blame for the fact that he had changed so much during the night... she just had to get rid of this thing for him. With a raging heart, she soon got into a taxi, drove to the port of Domino and stood at one of the empty moorings of the quay. Slowly the sun sank to the horizon. The sea wind blew in her long hair as she looked at the vast ocean, took the ring out of her pocket and then looked contemptuously at it, holding the gold tighter in her right hand.

I know it's your fault,"she said threateningly to the ring, could hardly calm her furious heart," You controlled him that night, but it's over now,"with these words she looked out into the sea, pulled out and threw the ring as far as she could into the deep sea. The ring flew circling around in the air, but then quickly lost altitude again and soon after came up with a loud splash on the water surface. For a while Akira stood at the mooring for a while, observing the first small, then growing water circles in the middle of which the ring had disappeared. Actually she should feel relieved now but... the unpleasant feeling outweighed, but again she had the feeling that she could hardly breathe... whether it had been a mistake after all...

Akira looked briefly at the sunset, stepped from the dock back towards the harbour and wondered why she didn't feel relieved but rather felt a deep fear... why only? The night fell into Domino, fog came up but it didn't seem to be an ordinary fog. He was very close, you could hardly see his hand in front of your eyes and he made breathing difficult... Akira soon lost her bearings, looked around scared and wondered what she was going to do. Then she heard something behind her - it sounded like hard steps that came to her, but for some reason she didn't want to call. She was too scared and her voice failed. Still looking around her, she did not notice the dark shadow coming out of the fog, she suddenly put his arm around her neck like a noose and pulled her towards her. The girl screamed hoarsely, but her mouth was immediately held shut to it, which only aggravated her panic.

This was a grave mistake,"whispered a dark voice angryly to her, which quickly recognized her and left her heart for a second, ripping open her blue-green soul mirrors. "Do you really think you can just separate me from my host so easily? You silly girl... such stupidity should be punished utterly."

The young girl began to tremble in tears, cursing herself for simply taking the damn ring and throwing it away. That was a really serious mistake.

She heard the boy giggling behind her. "Oh, poor little girl, are you afraid? Well, that´s understandable" he slowly cut off her air, and then she clutched her arm firmly and desperately tried to pull it away. "For when I am finished with you, you will never again allow yourself such stupidity..." Little one "He tightened his grip and soon Akira lost consciousness, then was shouldered by the white haired man and carried her away.

"Your little friend is really stupid, Hikari," he said, looking forward with narrowed soul mirrors. "But killing her will not be enough as a punishment, no... she will suffer and I will see to it that this punishment burns not only in her body but also in her soul"


	4. Humiliation and pain

**WARNING - Violence!**

This chapter will be a bit more brutal, but will not describe the exact events in detail.

Slowly Akira came back to herself, moaned quietly, tried to get up, because she seemed to lie on something hard, besides, on her belly, but was scared when she found out that this was not possible. She glanced briefly at her wrists, which were tied with ropes over her head to a large metal eyelet, and immediately her drowsiness turned into panic. "Wh-what's that?The red blonde panicked,"exclaimed the red blonde, trying to sit up in order to somehow be able to free herself. Only her back seemed to be tied up, because she felt something more resistant! "Help!" she screamed in panic, could see nothing but this strange record on which she was lying and let her despair more than despair by this fact alone. „HILFE!"

No one will help you,"she heard, with a dark giggle, the deep voice, clearly perceived the heavy steps, fell silent with one moment when she now had her eyes on the white-haired boy after turning her head to the side, who again smiled at her disastrously. "You woke up quickly - and I thought I had to wake you up, little one, so that you wouldn't miss all the fun," said the white hairy man in all his peace of mind, stepping closer to her, standing next to her, so that she didn't keep an eye on the boy, which worried her more than just worrying, shrugged briefly as she felt something apparently pointed on her back and soon moved

"Don't move, my little girl, or you'll hurt yourself," he told the young girl, while he let the tip of the blade float over her back and then put it back on lightly.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked under tears, kept on whimpering and didn't know what to do now. She was tied up, completely helpless - what could she do to escape these lunatics?

He repeated, drawing an invisible line with his knife on her back, cutting lightly into her white T-shirt, whereupon the red blonde began to tremble uncontrollably and the white hairy man again enjoyed it more than just. "You're the one to blame", he breathed at her, cut deeper into her shirt, but took care not to injure the soft, tender skin. "You want to separate me from my host and you just threw my ring into the sea. Granted, I wouldn't have thought I'd be able to do that to a scared little girl like you, but as they say: "Silent waters are deep"

Akira's heart beat faster against her chest, pounded against the hard wooden plate, swallowed and couldn't suppress her tears, on which the boy only looked at the girl's clear fear with her mouth corners pulled up, and the boy only looked at her hair, which caused the red blonde to twitch briefly, as if his hand were red-hot.

Poor stupid girl, he breathed against her hair, grinned as she flinched again, continued to play with the knife and cut in more parts of her T-shirt so that it was cut from the middle. "Now you're lying here, at my mercy, and you can't fight what I'm up to with you."

She swallowed heavily again, continued to tremble, did not dare to move even one muscle any more, fearing that he could push the probably sharp knife or at least a weapon completely into her back. "W-what-what," she swallowed again,"w-what-what are you-have you up to?"

Again he giggled darkly. Believe me, my little girl, he tore her T-shirt in two but Akira didn't dare to scream, bit her lower lip and hoped to die in fear. She didn't want to be here. You don't want to know, but you'll feel it right away,"he stroked his fingertips over her back, shortly above her bra, which he opened under the gentle protest of the young girl, pulled his mouth corners disastrously upwards, but squashed the diabolical giggle" I'm already looking forward to your sweet cries of pain "Akira got more and more panic as she heard something strange. A clack, then a soft hissing that sounded like the wheel of a lighter... was that a lighter?! Is he is going to burn her?!

"N, no, please, stop!" she called in tears," I'm sorry, please let me go, I beg you!" She fought again against the ropes, forgot the knife completely and just wanted to get away. "Please let me go!"

The white haired man calmly heated the tip of his knife's blade with the lighter, standing next to her at the height of her waist, while she continued to be tied up at the table and tried to suppress her tears. Now grinning, he bowed down to her ear, breathed against it and enjoyed watching her obvious fear. You can scream as much as you want, nobody will hear you, my little girl except me - we're in a remote warehouse and at this time no one else is hanging around the harbour, except a few drunks and they won't help you,"he whispered softly and pressed her with her neck deeper against the tabletop, looking into the blue green visible eye as she turned her head. It shone and immediately a tear flew from her eyes onto her cheek, which was soon caught by the plate, quickly pinched her immediately afterwards as she felt the white-haired man's hot breath on her ear. "Let me hear your sweet cries, my little girl... Akira"

Suddenly, the young girl felt a burning and stabbing pain in her back, which stretched out on it, screaming, crying, whining, and biting her teeth more than once in her mouth, clenching her hands into fists so tightly that her palms began to bleed slowly. The whitehead himself enjoyed every single scream of pain from the red blondes. He liked the fact that the blood almost matched her hair almost perfectly, reheated the blade and continued to injure the delicate, tender and soft skin, never stopped pleading, crying or wailing.

While the white-haired one tortured her to the extreme, thousands of thoughts went through her head. I wish she'd never flown to Japan. If she hadn't talked to Ryou, none of this would have happened. If only she had stayed at home, with her family, in her city... in her country... still plagued by regret and fear, she wished at the moment that the pain would at least ease a little bit, that one of them would be sedated by the other but that was not so... it became worse, with every cut and slowly she became nauseous, could clearly perceive the smell of blood, as well as scorched.

Hours passed by and with a disastrous grin he looked at the result, which after hours of work, now on the backs of the red blondes, a good bottle of alcohol tipped over the wound and diluted thereby inevitably the blood which had flowed from the table to the floor. He loved the strong smell of iron in the air, as well as the image that was just presented to him. So, my little girl,"he whispered darkly, in the ear of the almost unconscious one, whose tears had long since dried up and her wailing, her screaming was nothing more than a cawing and, despite the burning of alcohol, could not even cry out loud once more, but this did not bother the white haired man and continued to talk to the tormented one. From today on, you belong to me and will regret it very much if you defy me again ", he played with her long, now slightly bloodied hair strands. "Do you understand me?"

Akira could not answer this question anymore, but heard his voice distorted until she could not hear anything... and she became black in front of her eyes.

Grinning, the white haired man drove with his index finger briefly and gently over the leaf of his sharp folding knife, then packed it away folded up, stood next to the unconscious and stroked his finger gossamer-softly over the incised areas. He liked the result very much, couldn't keep his mouth corners down, was in the best mood to laugh out loud, but what he suppressed was again the young girl. He could just leave her in the hall waiting for someone to find her and possibly help her, or he could continue to torture her. But the deep cuts had to be treated, otherwise she would die inevitably from the loss of blood and he still did not want to see the young girl dead... not yet. Shortly rolling up his bloody sleeves, he put them on, put his black jacket over her, lifted her into his arms and took her out of the dilapidated warehouse. It was the deepest night in the meantime, but the rising moon lit up the asphalt of the pier sufficiently so that the boy had no problems to find his way around. As he walked along the path he saw briefly the red blonde again. She was still unconscious, breathing flat and as hot as she felt at the moment, you might think that she had a high fever. Basically, the white-haired demon didn't care how the young girl felt, but she wasn't supposed to die - she was supposed to suffer with these wounds, this torture, which certainly had cut itself not only into her body but also into her soul.

A thick fog was blowing up with a time when he disappeared with Akira and was soon not to be seen any more...


End file.
